


water or wine?

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	water or wine?

sometimes she is clear  
like the sky on a sunny day.  
she is cool to the touch,  
refreshing against my skin.  
a sensation that is soothing  
like an ice-cold breath  
after drinking a glass  
of water.

other times she is dark  
and mysterious like a novel  
hidden beneath my pillow.  
i feel as though  
i am on fire  
after one kiss from her.  
and i wonder,  
is it her i am tasting  
or is it the wine?

today, i cannot tell whether she is  
water or wine.


End file.
